


Alone

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie, not the books from what I gather those are completely different.</p><p>This story concerns the bond that seems to be between the brothers. Will interpreted his love this way when he felt the connection through Tom's scalf. I'm just continuing that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The first night, Tom lied. Tom lied amazingly well for a guy stuck in a snow globe all his life. He lied to their parents, coming up with story after story, so complex, Will was almost believing it himself. He told their parents, he had somehow ended up in the adoption service in England and had ended up adopted by Mrs Greythorne.

He said they had realised when they saw Will it couldn't be a coincidence. They planned to wait until they were trusted enough to reveal his existence. Only Will catching sight of him had ruined that plan and he hoped they would forgive the two of them.

Tom was staying with them that night, Will was to share his room in the attic. There wasn't room but Will believed his parents just thought twins should stay together.

He let Tom take the bed. He watched his brother sit down on it. He couldn't stop staring. The connection that he felt when he saw the witch wearing the red scarf was almost painfully intensified. Tom most definitely was starting to notice the staring though.

"Do you find it that strange seeing your own face." Tom asked with a small smirk.

"It's not that, I don't think you really look like me, really. But..." Will stopped nervously. "Don't you feel it?" 

Tom watched him cautiously. Will lifted a hand carefully and placed it against Tom's cheek. His eyes shut of their own accord as he looked deep inside. There was that deep golden connection that thrummed pleasantly when Tom smiled, that twanged painfully when he looked upset.

He found a grip on that connection inside himself and tugged on it like it was rope.

Tom screamed. He stared wide eyed, pupils blown. He was shivering uncontrollably. "Will?" he sounded small and desperate when he talked like that.

"I'm sorry." Will said desperately. "Maybe it's just me. I won't do it again I promise." He felt disappointed. He wasn't sure he knew what he had wanted to happen.

"Oh!" Tom gasped. He seemed to understand something. 

Will looked at him curious, but as Tom smiled, he felt the connection hum. It was like being filled with warmth from the inside. His eyes closed of their own regard. He didn't want to move ever.

He felt breath brush over his face, Tom was so close when he opened his eyes.

He wasn't sure who moved the last few centimetres but then they were kissing.  His entire body felt like it was glowing again. He sighed into the kiss before pulling them both side by side on the bed. He fell into a proper sleep for the first time in weeks with Tom softly stoking signs after sign onto his hand.


End file.
